The specific aim of this proposal is to organize and conduct the 7th Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Phosphate on June 24 to 28, 1985 in Brewster Academy, Wolfeboro, New Hampshire. This conference will allow the interaction of about 120 international scientists from various disciplines (chemistry, physics, dentistry, medicine, oceanography, geology, soil science, biomaterials, environmental science) who are actively engaged in different aspects of calcium phosphate research (nucleation, growth and inhibition of different types of calcium phosphates; demineralization/remineralization associated with dental caries; calcium phosphates associated with crystal deposition diseases; calcium phosphate/macromolecules interaction biomineralization; preparation and physico-chemical characterizations apatites and related calcium phosphates; uroll; bone resorption; scaling; calcium phosates as biomaterials, etc.). Most of the participants are involved in biomedical research. Tentative topics include: (1) crystal growth and inhibition of calcium phosphates in synthetic and biological systems; (2) calcium phosphate dissolution in synthetic, biological and model systems; (3) physico-chemical properties of synthetic and biological apatites - effects of substiutents; (4) calcium phosphate/organic macromolecules interaction in biomineralization; (5) calcium phosphates in crystal deposition diseases; (6) calcium phosphates in soil, fertilizer, marine environments; (7) calcium phosphates as biomaterials; (8) analytical techniques. Poster sessions are also planned. Participants will come mostly from university, some from government and industrial laboratories. The features unique to Gordon Research Conferences (i.e., free exchange of ideas among scientists interested in a common subject of importance to a variety of research areas and/or disciplines in an informal environment conducive to such exchange) allow the dissemination of scientific information to an extent 'that could not be achieved through the usual channels of publication and presentation at scientific meetings'.